Cenizas del pasado
by Shelfu
Summary: [ZeLink] Especial semana de Halloween. "Cuando la princesa del reino abandona el castillo para encontrarse consigo misma y meditar en su futuro actuar como reina, el pasado más primigenio de su alma se presenta ante ella de formas en que la razón no tendría explicación" Oneshot.


**Comentarios iniciales: ¡Hola a todas mis lectoras y lectores! Como algunos sabrán, hace unas semanas comenzó un reto que yo misma impuse por Halloween, en el que varios escritores y escritoras quedaron de participar. El plazo máximo era hoy (esperé hasta último momento, soy la peor jajaja), y los invito cordialmente a leer los trabajos de Godess Artemiss, klyVan y Yahab que son los que conozco hasta el momento (si tú ya subiste tu reto, házmelo saber en un review para echarle un vistazo).**

 **La historia se sitúa en el Universo de Twilight Princess, sin embargo ninguno de los sucesos de juego se ha llevado a cabo.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada es mio. Nintendo es el amo y señor.**

 **"Cenizas del pasado"**

Las cosas en el castillo iban de mal en peor.

Su pueblo no sentía carencias, las relaciones diplomáticas estaban en orden, y grandes tiempos de prosperidad se cernían sobre Hyrule como un manto etéreo que aliviaba las cansadas y difíciles vidas de su gente. Sin embargo, el consejo la presionaba cada vez más. A pesar de que el reino estaba en su apogeo y nada perturbaba el orden de las Diosas, ese puñado de aristócratas retrógrados no creían que ella podía hacerse cargo del mandato real sola, y eso sólo significaba que deseaban desposarla cuanto antes.

Zelda hervía de rabia cuando los escuchaba hablar sobre sus predecesoras, benevolentes y sabias mandatarias que rigieron con justicia y nobleza... siempre con un hombre que las acompañara y las aconsejara "como es debido". Ella deseaba demostrar que como reina no necesitaba a nadie para poder cumplir con su mandato, tal y como lo había hecho la princesa del destino hace varios siglos atrás, que guió a Hyrule sin desposarse jamás y condujo al reino a una época de oro luego de la leyenda del héroe del tiempo.

Con la mayoría del consejo y los nobles en contra, se coronó como reina el último día de verano. Los aristócratas soltaban chispas por los ojos no sólo al ver a tal osada monarca que no deseaba un hombre en su vida, si no que sus posibilidades se desmoronaban como un castillo de arena al no poder instalar a alguno de sus herederos como rey de Hyrule.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la coronación, los consejeros siguieron hostigándola al pasar las semanas. La citaban constantemente a reuniones, insistían en presentar candidatos, vociferaban a viva voz entre los nobles de Hyrule y sus alrededores el anhelo de encontrar un pretendiente idóneo para ella...

Y fue en una crisis, en un arrebato de querer un poco de libertad para tomar las riendas de su vida, que la invitación de una lejana aldea del reino ubicada en la región de Latoan llegó como haz salvador a su vida. Empacó unas pocas pertenencias y anunció que iría de visita diplomática a la provincia más meridional del reino absteniéndose de dar más explicaciones, después de todo, era la reina. Sin séquito, sin escoltas, tan solo debían ir a buscarla al cabo de una semana, que era cuando terminaba el festival de la vendimia. A decir verdad, la decisión de dejar sus responsabilidades de lado para escapar de sus problemas era algo que no estaba dentro de sus códigos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no sólo era una buena oportunidad para aclarar sus ideas, también algo le gritaba que su corazón también encontraría la paz en aquel lugar. Llevaba días teniendo una pesadilla que la acongojaba, y siempre terminaba contemplando hacia el sur.

Miró la marca del dorso de su mano derecha que la hacía portadora del fragmento de la sabiduría, tal vez Nayru le estaba mandando alguna señal.

Sin siquiera saber donde llegar se subió al carruaje e inició el viaje bastante agotador de un día completo. En el trayecto hacia Ordon decidió que se presentaría ante el pueblo como una civil, quería saber qué significaba ser una persona normal por unos días, así que convenció a los guardias de guardar su secreto y dejarla a la entrada del pueblo, protestaron bastante alegando que no podían dejarla a merced del destino, pero ella los terminó por convencer con algunas rupias extra de por medio.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino una fuerte ventolera empezó a azotar los árboles, pasar a través del puente levadizo que conectaba la región de Farone con la de Latoan fue una verdadera proeza, ya que no dejaba de mecerse peligrosamente de un lado a otro, haciendo crujir el carruaje. Ya había caído la noche cuando cruzaron el manantial de Ordon que antecedía al pueblo, se bajó de la carroza y se despidió de sus súbditos.

El viento que arreciaba era casi insostenible, por lo que decidió refugiarse en la primera casa que encontrase. No caminó demasiado cuando divisó un extraño hogar que formaba parte de un árbol, tuvo que subir una escalera de madera para poder alcanzar la puerta de entrada, con mucha dificultad pues transportaba consigo su equipaje. Desde fuera se divisaban las luces encendidas y salía humo de la chimenea, por lo que supuso que habría gente dentro.

Con fuerza, aporreó la puerta para que la oyeran tras el escándalo que hacía el viento. Luego de unos segundos, un muchacho le abrió la puerta. No podía distinguirlo pues estaba a contraluz.

-Disculpe que moleste a estas horas, pero el clima no me deja ir a ninguna parte, ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó Zelda, sentía que en cualquier momento el viento la tiraría casa abajo.

El joven asintió y la dejó pasar. El interior de la casa era francamente lo más raro que había visto en su vida. Todo parecía ser parte del árbol, era como aquella raza kokiri ya extinta de la que hablaban los libros de historia, pero por alguna extraña razón el ambiente la sobrecogía dándole una sensación de regocijo y familiaridad, como si no fuese tan ajena a aquella casa a pesar de no haber estado jamás en estructura similar.

Se sacó la capucha, liberando sus rizos castaños de su prisión de tela. Volteó para darle las gracias a quien le daba asilo ante tal adverso clima, cuando se fijó bien en el muchacho que le había abierto la puerta. No era muy alto, solo un par de dedos más que ella. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio cenizo opaco, su complexión era bastante atlética y su piel estaba tostada por el sol. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, de un azul tan profundo que dolía a la vista, por alguna razón extrañamente familiares.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si lo conocía de alguna parte, cuando la pregunta murió antes de abandonar sus labios.

-¿La conozco, señorita? - formuló él, observándola detenidamente.

Y sí, por absurdo que pareciese, un campesino que vivía en condiciones absolutamente distintas a la suya, alejado de la ciudadela, perdido en el bosque, parecía tener aquella misma sensación de familiaridad con ella. La princesa tragó saliva y titubeó un instante antes de contestar, después de todo era prácticamente imposible.

-Lo dudo - Respondió sin más, tratando de alejar su vista de aquellos ojos que por algún motivo, hacían que su estómago se removiese incómodamente - Le doy las gracias por su hospitalidad, era muy difícil llegar al pueblo en estas condiciones.

El chico continuó mirándola por unos instantes, pero en algún momento quitó sus ojos de ella.

-El viento pronto pasará - Dijo, dirigiéndose al fuego para alimentarlo con más leña - Hay una posada en el pueblo, no creo que tenga huéspedes.

-No me quedaré demasiado tiempo, espero no incordiarlo.

Zelda no quería responder preguntas, necesitaba pasar desapercibida y hasta la sola mención de su nombre podría atraer sospechas que prefería evitar. Sorprendentemente su acompañante no le hizo pregunta alguna, solo una cuando le ofreció té y unos dulces de calabaza que estaban deliciosos.

Por algún motivo no podía dejar de observarlo, era un chico silencioso y taciturno, pero de alguna forma aquel vacío de palabras que se formaba entre ellos no la hacía sentir incómoda como cuando el consejo esperaba de ella alguna palabra adicional, o cuando sus pretendientes quedaban sin halagos para con ella. De alguna forma empezó a interesarse por él, ¿A qué se dedicaría?, ¿Qué edad tendría?, ¿Cuál sería su nombre?.

Trató de calmar aquella ansiedad provocada por el interés que le generaba aquel muchacho, acunó con sus manos la tosca taza de madera que contenía el té de manzanas que el rubio le había servido, sintiendo el calor que traspasaba sus enguantadas manos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó, sin poder evitar que las sílabas se desprendieran de su garganta.

Los ojos de zafiro de sus silencioso compañero se alzaron buscando su mirada. Ella apretó los dedos que sostenían la infusión, ¿Por qué diantres estaba tan nerviosa?.

-Link - Dijo, secamente. Luego bajó la vista para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, remendando un gorro viejo de un tono verde musgo.

La princesa esperó a que él le preguntase de vuelta su nombre, pero aquella interrogante nunca llegó. Un vacío en el estómago se apoderó de ella, llenándola de un sentimiento que hasta el momento desconocía. Siempre había despertado en los hombres un interés particular, pero no era hasta ese momento en que caía en cuenta de que solo se trataba por su posición social y política. Link no tenía idea de quién era ella, no sabía que estaba frente a la mismísima reina de Hyrule, y precisamente por ello no tenía la obligación de mostrar admiración o venerarla como todos la habían tratado a lo largo de su existencia.

Bebió un sorbo de té para disipar sus reflexiones, era triste pensar que su valor como persona se reducía a su posición en la nobleza.

El silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de las ramas de los árboles azotando la casa y el crepitar del fuego más la calidez de la infusión y del hogar, la hicieron entrar en un estado de sopor que solo dejaba en evidencia cuan cansada estaba luego del largo viaje. No se dio cuenta cuando, apoyada en la rústica mesa, el manto del sueño la abrazó como un amante en una noche cálida.

 _Veía a través de los ojos llorosos de una mujer sentada al pie de un ventanal en un hermoso jardín de un castillo. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lento y doloroso, donde cada paso de las manecillas del reloj actuaban como una puñalada fría para su alma. En algún momento de su vigilia llegaba una mujer a sentarse a su lado, los iris rojos de su acompañante demostraban un sentimiento parecido a la lástima al mirarla. Sus dedos fríos acunaban sus manos, pero ella solo podía sentir el dolor dentro de sí._

 _-¿Aún no hay noticias? - Su voz fue casi un susurro, pero la mujer la entendió._

- _Hemos peinado al menos una decena de veces cada rincón de Hyrule - Anunció la dueña de aquellos orbes carmesí - Si eso te alivia podemos seguir haciéndolo, pero ya sabes que debes concentrarte en recuperarte y rehacer tu vida._

 _Llenó sus pulmones de aire para replicar lo que le decían, pero las lágrimas acumuladas cayeron como una cascada al caer en cuenta, una vez más, de que él jamás regresaría._

 _-Mírame - las manos de aquella mujer que le rompía el corazón con sus palabras se posaron sobre sus mejillas y alzaron su rostro - No sólo tienes responsabilidades con el reino y contigo misma, él no habría querido bajo ninguna circunstancia que te consumieras por el dolor. Lucharon tanto, sacrificaron todo para que el reino prosperara... que ahora que las condiciones son idóneas para comenzar una época de paz, no puedes darte por vencida y tirar a la basura todo el trabajo que ambos llevaron a cabo._

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse terminó por acabar con su sueño. No sabía cuánto rato había pasado durmiendo, pero el viento fuera parecía haber amainado un poco. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por las brasas que quedaban de la hoguera y una consumida y solitaria vela sobre un mueble a unos metros de distancia, se incorporó, y sintió como una manta se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

-Disculpa, no quise despertarte - Anunció el dueño de casa quien acababa de llegar. Lo cierto era que el portazo lo había pegado a propósito, la joven parecía no estar soñando con algo precisamente agradable - Me tomé el atrevimiento de llevar tu equipaje la posada, si quieres puedo guiarte hacia allá.

Zelda lo observó unos segundos y luego asintió. Aquella horrible sensación que le había dejado el sueño aún no abandonaba su pecho.

* * *

El viento soplaba fresco y fragante por las vastas praderas del bosque de Farone, los ríos corrían en silencio, las aves sobrevolaban planeando vigorosas el despejado cielo azul gobernado por el astro rey. Los árboles estaban teñidos de tonos marrones, amarillos y anaranjados, dando la bienvenida a aquel otoño que avanzaba lento, no queriendo abandonar los cálidos días de verano.

Cerca del bosque se encontraba el poblado de Ordon, famoso por su actividad agrícola y ganadera, por sus campesinos amables y generosos, y por sus deliciosas calabazas y su refrescante leche de cabra. Estos últimos animales eran los que más abundaban en el pueblo, además de un par de caballos y algunos domésticos que alegraban el día a día de esta gente que vivía alejada del ruido de la ciudadela o los grandes pueblos como villa Kakariko.

Justo fuera del pueblo los aldeanos habían instalado una enorme carpa, dentro de la cual estaban terminando los últimos preparativos del festejo que daría inicio al atardecer.

-¡Más arriba! - Le gritó Rusl desde el otro lado de la carpa.

Obedeciendo, Link haló con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda del sistema de polea, en cuyo otro extremo yacía colgando una enorme calabaza madura y anaranjada, la cual parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

La tradición de Ordon dictaba que para celebrar un buen año de cosecha, las calabazas más grandes debían ser exhibidas como adornos colgantes en medio de una fiesta de júbilo que solía durar varios días. En estas festividades todos participaban animadamente para que la comida, la bebida y la entretención no faltara, es por ello que ese año decidieron montar una carpa gigante a las afueras del pueblo y llamar a las localidades cercanas a festejar un año plagado de la bendición de Farore al tener la vendimia más grande de la última década.

El gozo era tal que Bono, el alcalde, había invitado a la mismísima regente de Hyrule vía correspondencia, aunque nadie creyó realmente que eso fuese a ocurrir, la realeza llevaba décadas sin pisar un lugar tan remoto como Ordon.

Era ya el último día del festival, y Link estaba ayudando con los preparativos para despedir la siega como las Diosas dictaban, ya se había encargado de reparar todas las mesas y sillas destartaladas por las constantes e inexplicables ventoleras nocturnas, junto con Rusl habían reparado el escenario, y ya casi acababan de colgar las últimas calabazas que terminarían por adornar la pintoresca situación.

Estaba anudando la soga cuando un movimiento de la escalera casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y tirar al piso la calabaza que estaba atando al árbol.

-¡Lo siento! - Una chica de largo cabello castaño se disculpaba con él al pie de la escalera que lo sostenía. Sus ojos, de un añil claro como el agua del estanque, brillaban con diversión ante la idea de que el Ordoniano se hubiese caído.

Link bufó divertido por el atrevimiento de la muchacha y se deslizó ágilmente escaleras abajo, sacudiéndose el polvo y las hojas que habían caído en su ropa por el movimiento. Ella volvió a reír, con un tono que se parecía al de las golondrinas que cantaban en la mañana, y siguió su camino transportando un cántaro en dirección a la fuente de Latoan.

Se quedó mirando su espalda unos cuantos segundos. No sabía a ciencia cierta quién era aquella chica, hace unos días había arribado al pueblo sola en la madrugada y se había hospedado en la pequeña posada que rara vez tenía algún visitante. Era evidente por qué despertaba miradas curiosas, era una muchacha muy hermosa, de piel pálida y rasgos finos, y por aquellas puntiagudas orejas no podía venir de otra parte que no fuese de la capital del reino. Ilia se le había acercado el segundo día para invitarla al festival y preguntarle por cuánto tiempo estaría en Ordon, la chica le respondió que solo estaba de paso y aceptó amablemente la invitación a festejar con el pueblo.

Después de aquella primera noche en que se conocieron, habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, incluso habían compartido una helada jarra de zumo de calabaza el día anterior mientras observaban rumiar a las cabras, después que ambos escaparan del jolgorio en que se había convertido la celebración. Ella le habló de sus constantes sueños que la mantenían insomne la mayor parte de la noche, que eran recurrentes y empeoraban con el pasar de los días y que en parte su viaje a Latoan se debía a las ansias por calmar aquellas pesadillas y retomar el control de su vida.

Lo que Link no le dijo por lo extraño que sonaría aquella situación, era que hace semanas él llevaba soñando también con situaciones que lo dejaban perturbado al despertar y que ocupaban su mente la mayor parte del día. También iban empeorando, y con la llegada de la chica parecían haber tomado un matiz más urgente y preocupante. Tenía pocas pistas de lo que podía tratarse, pero estaba dispuesto a compartirlas con ella si eso lograba darle alguna respuesta a los acontecimientos.

-¡Pero qué clase de modales son los tuyos! - Rusl interrumpió sus pensamientos, corriendo hacia él para reprenderlo - No puedes permitir que una joven cargue sola con un cántaro lleno de agua, ve y ayúdala.

Link asintió enérgicamente mientras su vecino ponía los brazos en jarras. Rusl siempre lo regañaba por cosas como esas, le decía que debía tener una actitud más caballerosa con las damas, que siendo tan poco avispado perdería la oportunidad de cortejar a alguna, pero él no era más que un campesino ajeno a esas cosas. Las chicas del pueblo siempre decían que era bastante tosco.

Siguió a la muchacha a paso rápido para alcanzarla, y antes de hacerlo, ella se volteó para observarlo al sentir su presencia.

-¿Sucede algo? - Le preguntó.

A Link le sudaban las manos. Prefirió atribuirlo al degaste por el uso de la soga.

-Permíteme - Link tomó entre sus dedos el cántaro vacío que llevaba la joven. Ella se quedó mirándolo sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía - No puedo dejar que cargues con algo tan pesado de vuelta al pueblo.

La castaña le mostró una sonrisa dulce y continuó su camino. Tras ella, un avergonzado muchacho le siguió el paso.

* * *

El cielo ya se había teñido de tonalidades rojizas, amarillas y anaranjadas, que presagiaban la cercanía de la noche, el sol estaba por tocar las montañas lejanas para esconderse y dar paso a la luna.

Dentro de la carpa que los lugareños habían instalado estaba dando inicio la gran festividad que cerraba el ciclo de cosechas anuales, la música sonaba alegremente interpretada por zoras provenientes de Lanayru, y la multitud bailaba, comía y bebía acompañados de risas estruendosas y palmas alegres. Desde un puesto en la barra de bebidas, la infiltrada regente miraba ensimismada a sus súbditos divertirse de manera tan real y verdadera mientras que sostenía una copa de cristal en sus manos, todos aquellos bailes de protocolo a los que estaba acostumbrada parecían una miseria frívola en comparación. Nunca había visto tales rostros sonrientes con sinceridad, a jovencitos desternillarse de la risa por algún chiste o situación particularmente cómica, o a la gente en general bailando tan animadamente que empobrecía cualquier danza formal que ella hubiese practicado con anterioridad. Diciéndolo de otra forma, se sentía por primera vez parte de su propio pueblo, feliz, viva.

La noche anterior había vuelto a tener esos sueños llenos de congoja, y el dolor que ella consideraba ajeno se estaba haciendo parte de su vida. Pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el sufrimiento de la chica en la que parecía encarnarse cada madrugada, y algo en aquellos sueños debían ser reales, o no serían tan reiterativos. Esos pensamientos le impedían concentrarse en pasarla bien junto a los aldeanos, así que decidió refugiarse en un sitio en que el dolor de su alma no fuese tan evidente.

Bebió un largo trago de vino tinto y se levantó para oír de más cerca a los músicos, a ver si de esa forma su mente se despejaba, pero una mano cubierta de un guante de cuero tomó delicadamente su muñeca para detenerla. Ella se volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con Link, quien le hacía un gesto con un dedo en sus labios para que ella no hiciese ruido alguno. La reina asintió, mientras fue conducida con suma cautela fuera de la carpa.

Después de caminar varios metros en silencio, Link soltó el agarre del brazo de la dama y la miró a los ojos, aquellos profundos pozos añiles que brillaban con la luz de las estrellas. Se encontraban cerca del bosque, solo a unos cuantos minutos a pie.

-No he sido lo suficientemente sincero contigo - Le dijo, tratando de sonar suave para no alarmarla - ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste acerca de tus sueños?

La princesa asintió, extrañada por la mención de lo que le carcomía la mente.

-Pues... yo llevo semanas teniendo pesadillas de características similares. No te lo dije porque temía que encontraras que estaba loco, o que buscaba alguna excusa para hablarte o algo por el estilo.

Zelda abrió la boca, estupefacta.

-¿Puedes contarme alguno de aquellos sueños? - Una gran ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, en estos momentos no había sentimiento más fuerte que el de resolver el enigma que contenían aquellas visiones.

-Mejor que eso, puedo mostrártelo - Link tomó un candil que tenía preparado y encendió la mecha , la cual ardió con furia al contacto con el elemento- Lo único que te pido es que no te asustes. Yo me asusté bastante, pero ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

La noble se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Sabía lo arriesgado que era internarse en un lugar tenebroso y oscuro con alguien prácticamente desconocido a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, pero en algún lugar de su interior crecía aquella chispa de la confianza. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que el chico no sólo le decía la verdad, también creía ciegamente de que sería capaz de protegerla ante cualquier peligro.

Sellando el pacto con un mudo acto de confianza, Zelda le dio la mano a Link, entrelazando delicadamente los dedos con los del chico. Un agradable cosquilleo se inició en la boca de su estómago, jamás había tomado la mano de un hombre de aquella forma.

Link parecía igualmente sorprendido pero no rechazó el agarre, más bien apretó la mano de la chica suavemente y acarició uno de los níveos dígitos de ella con su áspero pulgar. La observó un instante más y la guió por el camino que continuaba hasta internarse en el bosque.

Con cada paso que daban la temperatura parecía descender lentamente, la luz del candil parecía una ínfima luciérnaga ante la oscuridad del bosque, que los estaba engullendo lentamente hasta el corazón de la arboleda. El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte, varias veces tuvo que agarrar su falda ante la imprudente acción de la brisa para no pasar un bochorno ante el hombre que le asía fuertemente la mano, aunque realmente no podría ver nada con tal falta de luminiscencia.

Estaba todo tan silencioso que solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas por la empinada caminata y alguna que otra ramita rompiéndose bajo sus pasos, ya había cruzado la fuente de Farone cuando parecía que una tercera respiración los seguía de cerca. Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña se agarró fuertemente del brazo del muchacho provocando que por la sorpresa, éste soltara el candil el cual rodó por el piso consumiéndose y volcando todo el aceite por el césped verde. Link no pudo ver el aterrorizado gesto de la princesa al estar tan oscuro, pero intuyó que lo estaba al escuchar a aquella tercera presencia murmurar cosas inentendibles.

-Link... regresemos por favor...

-Debemos continuar - El chico apretó cariñosamente el brazo de la chica para traspasarle un poco de confort, aunque realmente el igual estaba asustado - Puede que este sea la única chance para aclarar este misterio... pero tendremos que ir a ciegas.

La castaña guardó silencio unos largos segundos, tanto que Link creyó que estaba paralizada por el pánico que suponía caminar por un lugar oscuro donde una presencia etérea parecía acecharlos. Sin embargo, la voz de ella volvió a resurgir entre la quietud de la espesura.

-Ahora soy yo la que debe pedirte que no te asustes - Dijo, rompiendo el sigilo.

No alcanzó a emitir palabra cuando la princesa soltó repentinamente su mano y un haz de luz dorada brotó de sus palmas cubiertas por sus guantes de tela color rosa pálido. Aquel destello era más poderoso que la luz del candil, y serviría para iluminar el tramo que les quedaba por recorrer. Link sabía que algunos Hylianos podían practicar la magia tras duros entrenamientos, pero jamás había visto de cerca algo tan hermoso y fascinante. Cada mota de resplandor parecía tener vida propia y las chispas eran similares a los fuegos artificiales que marcaban el fin del festival de invierno, pero quien más lo maravillaba era la chica frente a él, su cabello refulgía ante la magia que emitían sus manos, sus ojos centelleaban como dos astros perdidos del cielo y el contraste con su piel blanquecina le daban un aire divino difícil de explicar. Ahora muchas cosas parecían tener explicación.

Luego de pasada la conmoción inicial, su capacidad de habla pareció retornar a sus cuerdas vocales. No quiso decir nada que alterara a la chica, así que se volteó para continuar con la travesía.

-Sigamos - Dijo, pero la mano de la mujer volvió a sorprenderlo, enlazando nuevamente sus luminosos dedos con los del rubio.

-No me sueltes de la mano, por favor...

Una sensación similar a la angustia lo invadió, pero era extrañamente reconfortante. Ella causaba sensaciones en su cuerpo que jamás había experimentado con tal intensidad. Asintió ante tal petición y siguieron caminando por el sendero iluminado. La presencia que los observaba parecía haberse difuminado, siguieron alertas, pero más relajados al no sentirse vigilados.

El viento soplaba cada vez con mayor violencia, como si alguna presencia quisiese ahuyentarlos del lugar. La reina de Hyrule apretó con congoja la mano de su acompañante, tratando de buscar consuelo ante el temor que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Los árboles crujían amenazadoramente, los troncos de los álamos más jóvenes se torcían de manera irregular, se escuchaban como las cubiertas de los barcos a la deriva. El frío ya empezaba a ser un problema, a pesar de tener los brazos cubiertos hasta la mitad por aquellos guantes que tapaban su conexión con la familia real, sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar espasmódicamente ante la ventolera gélida que provenía de un lugar cercano. Antes de llegar a la entrada del templo del bosque que estaba al interior de un gigantesco árbol muerto, comenzaron a escuchar un silbido que se hacía más agudo a cada paso, Link se deshizo de la capa que lo cubría y lo deslizó tras los hombros de la muchacha, ella trató de sonreírle para agradecer el gesto de caballerosidad, pero estaba tan espantada ante la tenebrosa realidad que solo pudo esbozar una mueca extraña .

A tal paso no tardaron en encontrar el origen de aquel silbido perturbador. Una roca de gran tamaño se alzaba ante la entrada del gran árbol, tenía un hueco circular por donde pasaba parte de la corriente y se formaba aquel sonido, al parecer el origen de aquella extraña ventisca provenía de un sitio más allá del templo del bosque...

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó la castaña, quien aún tiritaba de frío.

-Esa roca ha estado siempre en este lugar - explicó Link acercándose al objeto inerte y silbante. Colocó una mano sobre el objeto y el viento pareció soplar más fuerte - Ven.

Dubitativa, la dama siguió los pasos del rubio quien parecía absolutamente confiado de sus acciones. Tenía pavor, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que éste amenazaba con estallar si el espanto no disminuía. Imitando la acción de su acompañante, posó su mano sobre la fría piedra y algo impresionante sucedió.

El viento proveniente del vacío cesó completamente y por consiguiente el silbido dejó de escucharse. La temperatura pareció ascender de manera lenta, su cuerpo comenzaba a componerse. Pero lo más increíble era, por lejos, la sustancia blanquecina que comenzaba a brotar de la piedra, como un gas impalpable y traslúcido, una niebla fantasmal que comenzaba a tomar forma a unos metros de ella.

Luego de aquel aspecto volátil, una figura que parecía ser un esqueleto se materializó, poseía una armadura antigua y dañada con el pasar de los siglos, estaba demacrado, en absoluta y total decadencia. El ente giró su cabeza cadavérica y observó a la chica quien, pálida como la cera, se estremeció de horror ante la temible imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Con ánimo de reconfortarla, Link colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica y acercó su rostro a su oído.

-Por favor no temas - susurró - Él solo desea volver a verla antes de partir de este mundo.

No sabía por qué, pero al interior de su mente aquellas palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido y el dolor que le transmitían sus sueños se reabrió como una herida expuesta. El espectro al percibir que la muchacha dejaba de lado aquella turbación inicial, caminó hacia ella a paso lento. El bosque parecía tener respeto hacia él, pues todo el páramo guardaba silencio ante sus pasos solemnes. Mientras avanzaba hacia la regente, los espeluznantes huesos comenzaban a mostrar una piel pálida que tomaba coloración lentamente con el pasar de los segundos, la oxidada armadura desapareció y una cota de mallas cubierta con un sayo tan verde como la arboleda cubría su cuerpo ahora atlético, el cabello que brotaba era de un color rubio tan intenso como el trigo maduro en un campo a pleno sol cubierto por un gorro a juego con su túnica, su rostro antes espantoso y mutilado mostraban a un joven apuesto de unos veintitantos, con unos ojos tan azules como profundas piscinas de agua de mar. Se parecía a Link, pero no era él, al menos no en este tiempo.

Al llegar junto a la dama, el etéreo héroe la observó detenidamente. Si bien no era Zelda, su Zelda, dentro de aquella muchacha residía su espíritu, y en algún lugar de sus recuerdos él aún estaba presente. Se inclinó ante ella como el protocolo dictaba al saludar a la realeza, nunca estaría a su altura a pesar de haber sido el héroe olvidado, inexistente.

Sorpresivamente, la chica se acuclilló tomando la altura del caballero quien mostraba sus respetos ante ella, y con una de sus manos tocó una helada mejilla bañada en lágrimas del espectro, las cuales no empapaban su mano. El héroe levantó sus ojos vidriosos y reconoció en el espíritu de la chica a su amada princesa, sus ojos lo gritaban, ella también lo recordaba.

-Nunca quise dejarte sola... - Pronunció con una voz grave pero espectral, como si perteneciese a un lugar distinto al terrenal.

-Lo sé.

-Te he amado durante todos estos siglos.

-Yo también. Cada día y cada año hasta mi muerte.

El gesto de dolor del espectro al oír las palabras de quien en otra vida fue su gran amor les rompió el corazón a los dos espectadores de aquella escena. El caballero tomó la mano de la dama y posó sus labios en el dorso, tratando de transmitir en aquel simple gesto cuanto había extrañado su presencia.

-Agradezco a las Diosas que me hayan permitido verte una vez más - Pronunció mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía de manera lenta. Miró al joven que esperaba tras la monarca y le dedicó una sonrisa - Gracias por todo. No desperdicies el tiempo como yo lo hice, lo más importante en esta vida es el amor. Sé valiente.

Link asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Su espíritu sentía el dolor del espectro como si se tratase de uno propio.

Antes de desaparecer deshecho en miles de partículas de luz, el aparecido volvió a dirigirse a la chica que sostenía su mano traslúcida.

-Reina bien, querida Zelda. La sabiduría siempre estará de tu lado.

En un estallido silente el espíritu dejó de existir. Zelda seguía acuclillada, conmocionada con todo lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, aquel peso de su alma que la perseguía durante semanas se había esfumado. Link respetó el silencio de la princesa y esperó a que ella se pusiese de pie y quisiera retornar al pueblo, al cabo de unos minutos ello sucedió.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? - Preguntó ella, con la mirada aún perdida recordando los acontecimientos recientes.

-¿Que él necesitaba verte? Hoy en la tarde lo supe, me lo dijo en sueños.

-¿No te molesta que te haya ocultado que soy la reina de Hyrule?

Link titubeó antes de contestar.

-Siempre supe que eras de un mundo totalmente diferente al mío...

-Te equivocas - respondió ella, determinada - Somos del mismo mundo, compartimos el mismo aire, el mismo cielo y el mismo sol. Solo nos separa una brecha absurda.

El interior de Link se llenó de calor al escuchar las palabras de su regente, tomó delicadamente su mano, y de manera instantánea los fragmentos de la trifuerza del valor y de la sabiduría comenzaron a brillar a través de los guantes que cubrían sus extremidades. Ninguno se sorprendió tanto, de alguna forma intuyeron que eso sucedería.

-No soy bueno con las palabras, siempre he sido un torpe demostrando lo que realmente siento, pero... después de todo lo que dijo él, después de todo lo que sufrieron nuestros antepasados al separarse forzosamente... siento que no puedo permitirme el dejarte ir.

En esos momentos y por primera vez en su vida, Zelda no quería reinar, no quería volver al castillo, no quería ningún lujo ni ninguna responsabilidad. Deseaba quedarse con aquel que desnudaba su alma frente a ella, que reconocía abiertamente cuán importante se había convertido su presencia en tan solo un puñado de días, deseaba conocerlo más, conocer a su pueblo a través de su experiencia. Sabía que dejar la ciudadela no era más que un sueño, pero encontraría la manera de quebrar las fronteras irracionales que los dividían.

Su historia era más fuerte, el amor que se profesaban a través de las eras suponía algo más importante que las imposiciones sociales.

Sin esperar que el chico agregara más, se puso de puntillas y acunó los labios de él con los suyos, saboreó sus labios tímidamente mientras el rubio cenizo correspondía a su caricia desesperada. Aquellos espasmos en su interior eran sublimes, experimentando con aquel beso aquello de lo que hablaban los libros, de lo que hablaba la historia del héroe del tiempo y de la princesa del destino que, a pesar de que no pudieron acabar juntos, se amaron con tal intensidad hasta que sus almas abandonaron el mundo terrenal en tiempos diferentes.

* * *

 **¡Reviews! :D**


End file.
